Horror
|image= |link=http://images.wikia.com/nitrome/images/f/fd/Horror_tile.gif |released=October 27th, 2008 |number=4 |special=First and only Halloween-themed skin |avatarsFromSkin = |avatarsInSkin = }} Horror is the fourth selectable site skin, released on October 27th 2008 . All Nitrome characters featured in Horror are dressed in a Halloween fashion, in the form of monsters, zombies and vampires. Nitrome Towers can also be seen in the background. Description In the background, Nitrome Towers can be seen in a graveyard, in front of a full moon filled with dark purple clouds in the sky. Beside it, Magneboy is seen poking out of the ground, and beside him is a zombie-like guard infested with maggots, standing. The red feather tribesman is walks away from the guard, also acting like a zombie, with maggots stuck to his head. On the right side of the skin, Poly sticks his head out of the ground. To Poly's right is a basic cyber guard acting like a vampire. Toxic is also seen without his visor and two orange eyes in his head area. Up in the leafless tree are both the cat and dog from In The Dog House, acting like ghosts, the big hat pirate ghost, the owl from Fat Cat looking ghostly. The weresquare also makes its first appearance, sitting on a tree above the zombie-like characters. It was an enemy for a cancelled Square Meal 2 that was not mentioned until a blog post in 2012. Bats are seen flying around, while one is perched amongst many graves. Appearances File:Horror_tile.gif|Horror is a halloween skin with several characters in a zombie form.|650px poly 1183 580 1171 590 1167 622 1131 644 1155 656 1171 642 1161 668 1183 668 1187 656 1199 658 1205 668 1225 666 1211 650 1229 654 1241 640 1213 622 1213 594 1205 581 A zombie version of the Hazmat Hero from the Toxic series poly 1117 574 1075 574 1065 606 1075 622 1063 662 1093 656 1103 664 1117 664 1113 638 1133 636 1109 628 1127 596 A mutant cyber samurai from Final Ninja circle 1113 232 20 A brain from Small Fry poly 1047 311 1025 323 1037 349 1027 375 1043 395 1051 413 1065 413 1093 403 1077 393 1093 379 1073 343 1061 349 The big hat pirate zombie from Mutiny poly 983 615 971 645 1027 653 1015 639 1019 623 A mutant Poly from Roly Poly poly 777 553 785 583 767 579 779 607 771 617 771 621 783 621 783 631 801 637 809 627 815 637 831 629 827 619 833 601 825 589 835 587 817 585 797 581 795 565 A zombified red feather tribesman from Onekey poly 709 554 667 554 677 576 671 584 661 568 665 592 673 616 669 626 691 626 703 638 713 614 729 606 715 602 729 590 729 576 705 554 A mutant version of a guard from Dirk Valentine poly 883 209 871 195 873 217 861 223 881 237 893 229 907 227 897 219 895 203 889 207 The owl from Fat Cat in a zombie form poly 795 246 773 258 769 274 787 278 791 304 815 304 831 296 821 278 809 278 815 294 801 276 805 250 A cat from Dog House poly 887 408 841 410 839 464 891 462 A weresquare from the unreleased Square Meal 2 poly 1019 474 993 468 973 478 979 488 983 500 977 506 983 518 1001 520 1013 534 1013 522 1025 530 1019 524 1019 516 1009 508 1009 500 1019 496 A dog from In the Dog House poly 511 609 529 617 533 613 545 617 545 623 559 631 547 645 555 661 501 667 503 653 489 645 479 639 479 631 489 637 487 631 489 631 491 637 503 645 501 633 509 613 Magneboy in a zombie form rising from the ground poly 635 649 575 657 559 591 565 573 593 565 617 575 A gravestone representing Frost Bite poly 465 677 445 609 431 615 423 597 443 593 463 573 479 579 461 565 435 565 417 581 413 573 399 571 393 593 357 587 341 603 349 625 355 629 357 615 385 615 387 605 403 605 413 625 395 629 413 683 A gravestone representing Nanobots poly 163 635 147 693 187 693 207 643 187 627 A gravestone representing Final Ninja Zero poly 31 605 39 671 101 689 89 589 71 573 45 579 33 587 A gravestone falsely hinting a sequel for Dirk Valentine poly 347 472 95 474 103 456 101 418 121 390 131 412 131 386 125 378 125 348 119 340 139 294 145 320 161 320 163 232 147 232 171 188 193 230 177 236 183 264 185 248 203 240 209 218 199 204 199 196 191 194 205 180 233 174 233 166 229 166 239 156 237 128 231 124 231 104 223 104 243 56 265 100 253 102 255 126 247 130 253 188 265 208 257 218 257 226 265 248 267 258 253 274 237 288 263 290 287 292 299 304 287 310 287 332 281 344 289 356 305 354 307 332 297 334 315 294 337 332 327 330 329 362 365 378 357 396 349 394 349 398 355 400 369 418 361 422 357 434 357 438 351 438 353 464 Nitrome Towers in the foreground on the skin poly 425 360 439 368 451 384 435 378 A bat, from several Nitrome games poly 163 142 141 140 155 158 A bat, from several Nitrome games poly 293 208 269 192 277 206 A bat, from several Nitrome games poly 27 435 11 453 25 451 A bat, from several Nitrome games poly 119 535 101 533 113 551 A bat, from several Nitrome games default This is the horror skin, the first Halloween themed skin Nitrome made for their website desc none *Toxic (Toxic series) *Basic cyber guard (Final Ninja) *Poly (Roly Poly) *Dog (In the Dog House) *Cat (In the Dog House) *Big hat pirate (Mutiny) *Bats (from several Nitrome games) *Brain (Small Fry) *Owl (Fat Cat) *Weresquare (Square Meal 2(Unreleased)) *Red feather tribesman (Onekey) *Guard (Dirk Valentine) *Magneboy (Magneboy) *Nitrome Towers (not part of any game until Nitrome Must Die) Hints Some tombstones hinted sequels for certain games. Next year Final Ninja Zero was released, which was hinted by the "F.N. 0RP" tombstone. Close to the end of 2008, Nitrome released Frost Bite 2, the sequel to Frost Bite, Frost Bite 2 being hinted by the tombstone that reads "FB?" and an image. Featured in the skin was a character called the weresquare, who was slated to appear in Square Meal 2, but because Square Meal 2 was temporarily shelved and forgotten about until 2012, the weresquare was never shown outside of Nitrome. The skin contains two fake hints, one of them being a tombstone that reads "DV 2009?", which, although hinting a Dirk Valentine sequel in 2009, was just a joke as Nitrome sometimes teased fans about a sequel to Dirk Valentine. There is also a tombstone labelled "NANOBOTS RIP", which is a fake hint for a Nanobots sequel (as Nitrome never mentioned a sequel to Nanobots). Hidden avatar gift On October 27th and 30th 2014, Nitrome hid two avatar gifts in the Horror skin, obtainable only by those who had a Nitrome account. Clicking the gift grants the viewer an avatar. Trivia * Every character appears to be a zombie in the skin, except the brain and weresquare. *Horror and Factory are tied for having the third least amount of characters both skins having thirteen. The second being The Bricks having four characters, and the winter skin in fourth, having only fourteen characters (not including the two climbers). References Category:Skins